


Five Questions

by harmonyfb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonyfb/pseuds/harmonyfb





	Five Questions

“Look, I told you – I’m not taking any stupid magazine quiz. They’re all rubbish, anyway – probably made up by somebody in the mailroom.”

Rose squatted down to where the Doctor was working yet again on the TARDIS. “Oh, come on,” she said. “It’s not like there’s a lot to do while we wait.”

“You could make yourself useful and fix us a cup of tea.”

“It’s on the boil – and I am being useful; I’m getting to know you better. It’s supposed to keep your relationships fresh. Says so right here in the magazine: _Five Questions to Freshen Your Relationship_. Now, answer the questions.” She brushed a sliver of hair from her eyes, and said, “Number One: What was your favorite pet?”

Irrationally, his mind flashed on Fitz. Didn’t find devotion like that in most animals. Somehow, he didn’t think that’s what she was looking for. “Don’t believe in keeping pets. I once turned loose a Maharajah’s entire menagerie, though. Got chased up a tree by a tiger. Ungrateful beast.”

She snorted. “Number Two: Who was your first kiss, and how old were you?”

Small and dark and a student alongside him. Even now, it hurt to take the memory out. They’d been arguing over something that seemed deathly important at the time, but now he couldn’t remember what it was, only that he’d been so wrapped up in the sound of his own voice, he hadn’t noticed her moving in to kiss him. Surprised him so much he didn’t speak through the next three classes. His instructors had asked if he were ill. He wished she had stayed to see Susan grow up. “I don’t remember. Some woman on Hyksos, I think. There was this fertility festival, and I just happened to be walking by. She was quite obliging.”

“You are such a liar. Your first kiss, and you don’t even remember.”

“I kiss a lot of people,” he said. “They tend to blur together after a couple hundred years.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Up to you,” he said cheerily.

“And how old were you?”

“74.” Way later than most of his peers; most girls didn’t give him the time of day.

“Number Three: What’s your favorite kind of car?”

“Bessie.” Now that was a happy memory.

“What?”

“Bessie. She was my car – and a grand old girl she was, too.”

“What kind was it?”

“An elderly one. I used to drive it all over. They had all sorts of vehicles – flying cars, test rockets, but she was my old reliable. I couldn’t figure out a way to get her in the TARDIS. I wonder if the Brigadier kept her?”

“They who?”

“Oh, you know, the blokes I used to associate with.” His voice held the same flat tone that meant he wasn’t going to talk about it any more.

“Fine. Excuse me for taking an interest.”

She was sounding hurt again, he realized, which meant that soon there’d be sharp words and meaningful sighs and maybe even tears, and he’d never get the damn repairs done.

“So what’s the next question?”

“Number Four: What do you look for in a woman?”

“Internal organs.”

“Ha-ha.” She nudged him with her toe. “Answer the question, you.”

He thought of all the women he’d loved and hated and found fascinating or frightening. All so different, brash and shy, fearful and courageous, assertive and retiring. Did they have a common thread? “Brains, I suppose. Wouldn’t want stupid people tagging along.” For some reason he thought of Harry Sullivan, and a tiny shudder ran through him.

“Why’d you take me on, then? You’re always saying how stupid humans are. Am I your special project, then?”

“What? No!” He moved his head to stare up at her, crouching on the grating. “Don’t be stupid. That didn’t come out right. You’re not stupid. You know what to do and you’re not afraid to try. That’s more than most people, no matter what species they are. Last question.”

“Huh?”

“What’s the last question?”

“Oh.” She sniffled a little, surreptitiously wiping her eyes. “Number Five: If you could be anywhere in the world, where would you choose?”

There was an imperceptible pause before he replied. “You’re standing in it.”

Her smile blossomed wide. “Yeah, me, too.”


End file.
